


That Part in The Avengers When Hawkeye Betrays Everyone but it's Iron Bull Instead

by PoboboProbably



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoboboProbably/pseuds/PoboboProbably
Summary: What it says on the tin. The Viddasala asks for Hissrad's help, and he provides it. Written from Dorian's perspective.





	That Part in The Avengers When Hawkeye Betrays Everyone but it's Iron Bull Instead

“Dragon’s Breath is… an actual dragon?” Lera asked, stunned at seeing the great beast held captive before them. _So it would seem_ , Dorian thought. Then the Viddasala, as if speaking to them from on high, began shouting in Qunlat. The desperation in her voice was deliciously palpable.

He turned to look at Bull, excitedly scanning his face for his classic grin. With what he could piece together from Bull’s shoddy lessons in the language, the Viddasala was imploring him to fight for the Qunari. She begged him to, even, calling him Hissrad as if that would sway him. Dorian couldn’t wait to see the dumbfounded look on her face when she realized Bull wouldn’t be joining her. His lip curled into a satisfied smirk, a smart comment already taking shape on them when the Bull finally spoke.

“Change of plans. Nothing personal, _bas_.”

Ha! _Shows what you know, Viddasala_ , Dorian thought, _Bull would never—wait, what?_

Dorian’s eyes widened as he turned to face his companions again. Lera’s confusion was as pronounced as his own, if her expression was anything to go by. The hairy one had a sort of pleading look on his face while Bull’s carried a stony stillness. Then Lera broke the silence, no doubt giving Bull some warning advising him not to act against her, but Dorian couldn’t hear it over the blood rushing through his ears. If it was a warning, he could only pray that the Bull heeded it.

But he didn’t. Of course he didn’t. Instead he charged, headed straight for the Inquisitor while Rainier shouted in horror. Acting on instinct, Dorian threw a barrier around her which protected her from damage but didn’t stop Bull’s arm from launching her several feet back. Bull’s jokes had never been half as amusing as he fancied them, but this one definitely crossed a line. Dorian felt sure that it was a ploy, some convoluted way of getting the Viddasala to lower her guard, but he refused to relent. Now focused on Thom, he reached for his axe. 

More Qunari were already rushing to join the fight, but their interruptions would have to wait. Dorian threw a wall of ice that stopped them in their tracks so that the party could focus on Bull. The hulking man was still engaging Blackwall, whose shield looked ready to split under the force of his crushing blows. Dorian threw a gust of force magic at the axe blade just as it was coming down, redirecting it to protect the other warrior.

“Bull, stop this!” Blackwall cried, evidently attempting to use the lull in the fight to reason with Bull, but he wasn’t paying attention. His eyes were fixed upon Dorian’s, which were themselves locked in a betrayed fear. _I rather think the time for that has passed, Thom._

Bull walked past Blackwall, ignoring his pleas and heading straight for Dorian while tightening his grip on the axe. His face betrayed no discernable emotion. Dorian couldn’t move. He refused to believe that Bull would go through with it. _Surely, he’ll stop before he swings. The big man wouldn’t turn against me. He couldn’t._ The gap shrank with each of Bull’s quickening steps, and Dorian prepared to fade step away from the blow should it actually come. Behind him, Lera nocked an arrow, clearly having decided against trying to calm the man down and instead opting for the simple solution, as always. He wanted to warn him, but didn’t. The arrow hit him square in the back as soon as Bull raised his axe, ridding the swing of its momentum and drawing out a long, pained roar. 

Dorian’s eyes watered as the Bull’s blank expression gave way to a furious haze, like some mad dog desperate to save itself from its captors. Dorian wasn’t sure which was more terrifying. Lera had already prepared another shot, but it didn’t come soon enough to stop Bull’s axe a second time. Catching Dorian off guard with a horizontal sweep, Bull managed to split the seams on his robes and draw a little blood from his abdomen before he whisked himself away with magic. 

Dorian now stood on the platform above and watched as Bull, without missing a beat, swung around to keep his momentum going and hit Blackwall in the shoulder. Tears now fell from his eyes as he found himself adopting Lera’s style of resolving the conflict.

_He tried to_ kill _you. He’s already gone._

Dorian threw another burst of force magic in between the two warriors to save Blackwall from Bull’s follow up strike, then ignited the ground in front of him to keep them apart. Blackwall picked himself up and had just enough time to center himself before Bull charged through the fire, axe at the ready. Throwing a barrier on him for good measure, Dorian threw fire this way and that, hoping to disorient the Qunari and provide Lera with enough openings to hit her mark.

Blackwall now managed to keep the Bull’s attention, staying defensive while Dorian and Lera brought the beast down as quickly as they could. Fade stepping behind him, Dorian set fire mines at his feet before disappearing again and adding lightning to the mix. Lera’s arrows flew without pause, most deflecting off of Bull’s armor but more than a few finding their way into flesh. His blows weakened gradually, giving Blackwall an easier job of deflecting and blocking them. The fight lasted for what seemed like an eternity, Bull sustaining numerous wounds but refusing to slow down. His form got sloppy over time, but that only seemed to make him more dangerous.

Dorian began focusing his magic on the Bull’s hands in an attempt to get him to drop the axe. Blackwall capitalized on the distraction by rolling forward and cutting the straps holding the armor in place around Bull’s left leg. Bull spun around to face Blackwall, and in doing so left himself wide open for Lera, whose next arrow pierced the back of his calf.

He fell to his knees with a breathless grunt. Blackwall sliced at his heel to keep him there, severing the tendon with a sickening _pop_ and drawing out another agonized yell. Somehow, despite all that, Bull managed to maintain his grip on the axe with one hand. Dorian, noticing the fight’s halting, made his way around them to face his lover.

The wall of ice was beginning to crack. Soon, the other Qunari would be upon them. Lera ignored the men and instead readied her arrows to face the oncoming Ben Hassrath. The fight with Bull would have to end now, it seemed. Blackwall, ever the merciful one, brought his blade to bear on Bull’s wrist, cutting the entire hand off. Dorian grimaced as he heard the Bull cry out in pain.

“It’s over, Dorian! He’s disarmed!” he shouted from behind his beard before returning to Lera’s side. Ever the merciful fool.

_It’s not over. Not by half,_ Dorian thought. He stared into Hissrad’s beaten, battered face, searching for any sign of a person in that dead eye. It stared right back, refusing to break eye contact. Perhaps there was a flicker of the Bull in there somewhere, or perhaps he was imagining it. The exhausted Qunari gurgled in between his panting, as if he were trying to say something. Dorian hoped for something, anything to come out, but nothing ever did. Whatever flicker may have been there, it was quickly extinguished. _No, I suppose there wouldn’t be anything left to say, would there?_

“I rather think the time for that has passed, amatus.”

Whipping his staff forward in an arc, Dorian pierced his chest with an icy javelin, puncturing the heart to give him a quick death. The Bull’s eyes flared in pain and he slumped forward but did not fall, his body propped up by its own weight.


End file.
